


Peppermint Kisses

by D_N_Arielle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a Business Woman, Body Worship, Boutique, Cliche, Coffee Shop, For Shiro obviously, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Keith is an elf, Kisses, Looking for the true meaning of the holidays, M/M, No Smut, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro is a Business Man, Shiro is a gay disaster, Shiro wears lingerie, Working in a small town cafe, Yet..., keith is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_N_Arielle/pseuds/D_N_Arielle
Summary: A chance encounter with an elf leads to some of the sweetest kisses~
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Peppermint Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuccubustyKisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/gifts).



> My Holiday Exchange piece for the wonderful Kitty (@SuccubustyKiss)!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much to lole (@leandralena) for the awesome beta-ing! Love you so much!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The town Shiro and Allura had finally arrived at was quaint; quiet, yet homely in a sense. Of course it could have also been described as  _ small _ , especially considering that Shiro spent a significant portion of his life in the Big City.

Historical buildings lined the main street as Shiro attempted to look for parking, eyeing a good spot that was close to their final destination. He pulled the sleek black Cadillac into the free spot, putting it into park before turning in his seat to find Allura already opening her door to head out.

“Boss?” Shiro raised a brow, not at all surprised that Allura was already getting to work. She usually hit the ground running, but this time there was something different, almost exhilarating with how excited she was.

“Oh, Takashi~ Isn’t this place beautiful?’ Allura straightened her expensive business suit, heels clicking on the paving stone side-walk as she strode towards the gorgeous boutique with her name on it.

_ Allura’s _ had begun life as a small business catering to an inclusive clientele, ranging from all shapes and sizes, differently-abled bodied types, and an extensive men’s selection; of exquisite lingerie.

The excited blonde opened up the front door and headed into her new shop, one of many that she opened in different cities across the country. Allura always spent a bit of time organizing and preparing each location, from checking the quality of items to hand training their ‘beauty liaisons’. Throughout the entire process, Shiro had always been by her side.

“It is indeed beautiful, Boss” Shiro strode into the immaculate shop right after Allura, taking a look around and noting a few changes he needed to make in order to assist his boss; afterall, he was her personal assistant!

“We have a few days here, before we are needed in locations 23 and 57, I can get started in the back while you take a look at the books?” Shiro inquired, ready to roll up his sleeves and immediately get to work.

Instead, Allura reached out and placed a hand on one of Shiro’s muscular forearms, turning him with a smile and a little shake of her head.

“We aren’t in a rush, and you’ve been pushing yourself awfully hard lately Takashi. Why don’t you take a little break, maybe get us something to drink?” Allura’s hand squeezed lightly on Shiro’s arm and he knew that meant there was no arguing with her.

“I seem to recall seeing a cute little artisan café only a few shops down? Why don’t you get me a peppermint tea and treat yourself to something nice?”

Allura handed Shiro her black card, she smiled, beaming brightly as the larger man simply nodded and sighed at the unwinnable argument. He honestly didn’t mind, taking the card and turning towards the door to get started on the task at hand.

Shiro wasn’t necessarily one to enjoy the Holidays, they were never a big deal with his family back in Japan. After his parents passed away, he never really felt the need to celebrate. So, the sight of literally  _ everything _ covered in Christmas decorations was a bit abrasive to his senses. There were lights and garlands, trees, santas, holly and wreaths covering every exposed inch of the shops and available side-walk space.

“It’s a bit… excessive…” Shiro said to no one in particular, striding forward with purpose and deciding not to stare too hard, else his eyes start to strain from all the lights. He was soon rewarded with his destination, just where Allura had said it would be, only a few shops down from their new boutique. 

Shiro took a moment to let his eyes wander over the decorations covering the exterior of the building, as well as the painting adorning the large glass windows. It was… a bit like Christmas had vomited all over the store. With a heavy sigh and a shake of his head Shiro opened the front door and headed inside.

He had already assumed the interior would be the same, but even if he had spent an hour mentally preparing himself it wouldn’t have been enough. At the very least, Shiro noted that the café sported holiday decorations from a variety of different traditions. He could see several Hanukkah pieces, as well as Kwanza and even a Yule log. It impressed Shiro, to say the least, that such a small town also appeared to be inclusive.

Shiro shook his head; no, that wasn’t fair to the residents to make assumptions solely based on the fact that they didn’t live in a Big City. He worked for an amazing company, and that sort of thinking was definitely not a good representation of everything that Allura worked so hard towards.

As Shiro internally battled with himself over his own morality, the line slowly inched forward until he had somehow managed to reach the counter without deciding what he was going to order himself. Shiro couldn’t help panicking for a moment as the person in front of him moved aside to retrieve their order, leaving him staring up at an enormous chalkboard covered in so many options he was nearly dizzy at the sight. 

“How may I help you?” A voice inquired softly, not at all seeming to mind that Shiro was staring at the drink options like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. 

“I-” Shiro began, intending to apologize for failing to decide sooner, when his brain immediately shut off all higher function.

Standing on the other side of the counter was the most gorgeous man Shiro had ever seen in his life. No, not a man, an  _ elf _ . Shiro’s mouth must have been hanging open in shock as he tried to take in the absolutely beautiful sight. He had silky black hair that looked so incredibly soft, unruly and wild like some sort of mystical creature. His skin was smooth, with a light dusting of pink on his cheeks that made him seem so  _ warm _ . Shiro couldn’t help but stare at the vibrant shade of blues and purples in the young man’s gaze, sparkling like the sky on a crisp winter night.

But honestly, it was the pointy elf ears that Shiro was really trying to process. In fact, the gorgeous man was wearing a very sexy elf outfit, complete with red and white candy cane stockings.

“Um, Sir?” The elf inquired with a grin, his smile just as beautiful as the rest of him as he titled his head slightly in question and-

Oh. Oh no, Shiro had subconsciously leaned over the counter so that he could get a full look at the elf man! 

“A-Ah, Sorry I, * _ ahem _ *” Shiro tried to clear his throat, his traitorous brain still not coming back online as the ever-present blush on his cheeks darkened significantly. But before Shiro could even attempt to do any more damage, the beautiful Christmas Elf spoke once again.

“What would you like today?” He asked once again, still smiling up at Shiro with a hint of laughter in his eyes that made him seem a bit mischievous.

_ You!!!! _

“Peppermint”

Shiro managed to speak exactly one word before his throat seemingly closed and he was unable to attempt any further communication. He was mortified, and rightfully so, but the perfect angelic elf actually  _ giggled _ before turning to point at the chalkboard behind him.

“Well~ We have peppermint tea, peppermint mocha, peppermint macchiato, peppermint…”

The other-worldly entity continued to speak, but Shiro failed to keep up. Instead, his gaze seemingly slipped up and down the young elf’s form once again, since he was now privy to a completely new and exquisite view.

“-Does any of that sound good?” The fantastical elf had stopped talking and was looking at Shiro. In fact, he had asked Shiro a question but no matter how hard the poor Business Man tried, he couldn’t recall what it was.

“The first one?” Shiro’s oh-so-helpful brain managed to reboot itself and answer for him, pointing up at the board for good measure. Okay, he was nearly done now! He could do this, just pay for the drink and-

“Would you like anything else? Maybe a cookie, or we have these cute little reindeer cake pops as well?” The elf pointed over to the display case full of goodies before turning back to Shiro with a dazzling smile. Oh no, he was so hot.

“C-cookie?” Shiro’s mouth so helpfully stated, as if he had never spoken words in his entire life. Thankfully, his new found elf of affection didn’t seem to have any more questions for him.

Paying and moving over to the waiting area, was like the fog from a dream to Shiro, spacing out until his number was called to pick up his order. However, as he approached the counter once more, he noticed that something seemed to be missing.

“I am  _ so _ sorry! I thought we had another cookie, but it was grabbed just after I had already input your order! Can I get you something else?” The adorable elf was frowning with worry and no, Shiro couldn’t accept that in the least.

“N-no, no worries at all! You keep the change! I… I’m just down the street setting up shop, so I’ll be back lots! I mean, again, I’ll be back again!”  _ Stop talking Shiro! _

The elf grinned, holding his hand up to his mouth to politely stifle a laugh and damn, Shiro was so smitten it wasn’t even funny. He nodded, then bowed, then  _ whimpered _ in embarrassment- who bows nowadays?!?!- before turning and quickly speed walking out the door.

If he was lucky the entire blunder wouldn’t matter in the least, he would merely enjoy the memory of the gorgeous elf man and that would be the end of it.

Shiro was rarely lucky.

  
  


~

  
  


Keith wasn’t fond of the holidays, but he did owe it to his coworkers to at least be a good sport. He had requested more traditional, instrumental music to be played rather than the typical repetitive noise, and even though it seemed as if the holiday spirit had bled all over their shop he still couldn’t really complain.

He couldn’t complain about the décor or the music, because then he wouldn’t have enough breath in his lungs to complain about the elf costume he was wearing.

“You look wonderful my boy!” Coran had gushed, fixing the wide white collar of the elf costume as Keith tried to smooth the light green, velvety tunic in place. It wasn’t exactly a dress, not that he cared, but it was  _ short _ and not what Keith would have considered appropriate work attire. 

“Why does Lance get to wear pants?! And Hunk for that matter!” Keith grumbled, whining as he tried to refrain from begging his boss to let him change. He owed Coran a lot, and to be completely honest, Keith wasn’t entirely bothered by the situation; mostly just the fact that Lance didn’t have to suffer alongside him.

_ Might make more tips at least! _

Keith somehow managed to survive most of the day, accepting a variety of compliments, a few too many lingering stares, and more than triple his usual amount in tips. But it was the sight of an absolute Adonis walking into the café that nearly had Keith melting into a puddle.

The man was sharply dressed in a dark blue business suit, all sharp lines and cleanly pressed. His shockingly white hair was slicked back perfectly, illustrating gorgeous cheekbones, a sculpted jawline and piercing grey eyes. Keith could feel himself blushing, and he was just bracing himself for the interaction and his subsequent embarrassment.

Keith had not prepared himself for the fact that the supremely sexy man was actually the one nonfunctioning, his eyes obviously roaming over Keith’s entire body as he actually  _ leaned over _ the counter! The blush on the larger man’s cheeks must have matched Keith’s own, but truly seemed endearing to the flustered elf.

Somehow the entire situation only managed to become cuter when Keith attempted to coax the poor man’s order from him. He was stuttering and a bit overwhelmed, obviously not from their small town, but it must have been more than simple confusion. 

Oh, peppermint? There were so many options, especially during the holiday season for peppermint drinks! 

Keith managed to assist the beautiful man, his own cheeks still warm from allowing himself a few extra lingering gazes but staying professional, well, mostly professional. He couldn’t help but offer the gorgeous Adonis a treat to go along with his tea, since Keith was fairly certain the drink wasn’t actually for him.

How did he know that?

Regardless, the entire interaction was way too short for Keith’s liking, and he couldn’t help but sigh as the man moved over to the other end of the counter to wait for his drink. Okay, focus Keith!

“Lance? Can you get me one of the fruitcake cookies?” Keith wasn’t fond of the name considering the treats didn’t taste anything like fruitcake -which were disgusting in his opinion- but they were so packed full of chocolate, taffy, macadamia nuts, and candy cane pieces they sort of resembled a fruitcake. Keith somehow  _ knew _ that the fancy gentleman would enjoy the treat, and was more than glad to give it to him-

“Sorry! Just ate the last one!” Lance hopped over to his coworker, licking his fingers just as he came off of his fifteen minute break. Keith stared at his idiot coworker, and at least had the mindset to pull him aside and lower his voice.

“You dummy! You can’t take the last cookie, I just sold it!” Keith’s mind was reeling, how was he going to explain this to the beautiful customer that he may or may not already be in love (definitely lust) with?!

“S-sorry, Keith. I did pay for it at the beginning of my shift and left a note…” Lance ducked his head, knowing that he wasn’t in the wrong but it still had caused his friend and coworker grief. Keith knew that they were allowed to ‘call dibs’ on the treats during their shifts, as long as they left a clear note.

But of course Keith was too preoccupied with a literal god walking into the café to remember any of the rules! The poor distraught elf sighed loudly before letting Lance go to finish up the order. He somehow managed to hand off the tea to Fancy Business Guy, apologizing profusely for his mistake. Of course he was super accommodating, even offering the payment as a tip for Keith! The man had already tipped him  _ very _ generously!

Keith couldn’t contain the little nervous giggle at just how incredibly cute the man was as he spoke about the little shop that had just recently been set up down the street, and actually bowed before making a beeline for the door. It was just too precious, in Keith’s opinion, and damn it all if he wasn’t going to do something about it!

“Hunk! Save me half a dozen cookies from the next batch, I’m off in an hour and suddenly have urgent plans!”

  
  


~

  
  


Shiro would have been lying if he denied the fact that he practically ran out of the quaint little café and took off down the street, his eyes cast at the ground. He was beyond mortified, making such a fool of himself! Sure, the adorable elf didn’t seem to mind serving such a weird stranger, but he was probably just amazing at customer service! Any sort of service, Shiro thought, which promptly ended in the large man walking straight into the door of the shop.

***Pull***

Thankfully, Allura hadn’t seen him make even more of a fool of himself by trying to push open the door to their new shop. In fact, Shiro had assumed that his boss would have been behind the counter setting up the books, when he actually heard rustling from the back room.

“Takashi? I’m back here!” Allura’s clear voice rang out as her personal assistant strode through the immaculately set up front of the shop.

Allura had opted for a more classic holiday feel with gorgeous silvery decorations and many of their bright red garments as the centrepieces for the displays. Shiro was not at all surprised with how quickly Allura had set up everything, but it was still incredibly impressive.

“Hey Boss? I… got you a tea?” Shiro rounded the corner and into the changing area where Allura had several garments hung up and a few boxes opened up on the ground. He desperately hoped in that moment that she had indeed ordered the peppermint tea.

“Thanks sweetie… Do you think that… Something isn’t quite right here?” Allura frowned slightly, although she still looked absolutely gorgeous doing so. She sipped her tea with a hum, one which Shiro recognized as being a positive sound (yay he got it right!)

“What’s the problem?” Shiro took his position beside her, trying to see what she was talking about. Most of the garments that had been hung up were from their men’s line, including a personal favourite of Shiro’s that he not so secretly wanted for himself.

“Well, for starters we only seem to have these three boxes, but the pieces don’t seem to be the same? Or the same quality?” Allura stated softly, running her perfectly manicured nails down the side of her face before playing with a strand of her hair. A nervous gesture Shiro recognized quite well.

“Well, why don’t I try on a couple to see for myself? If they aren’t all uniform in quality then we will just have to take them back to the manufacturer.” Shiro stated matter of factly, already removing his suit jacket and hanging it up on a nearby hook. He began to undo the cuffs of his button down next before working open his tie. Allura nodded, not looking at her assistant and continuing to sip her tea.

This hadn’t been the first time Allura had found a ‘problem’ with some of their garments. In reality, no matter how many times they had gone through the motions of opening a new store, it could almost always be chalked up to nerves. To Shiro, the garments all appeared the same, but he knew that the fastest way to help his boss would just to try the pieces on. 

He had suspected this might happen, and was quite glad to be wearing his  _ very _ tight boxer briefs so that he could test each garment safely.

“Okay… Okay… We only have three boxes, but weren’t there supposed to be five?” Allura finally turned to Shiro, her eyes a bit too wide with rising panic. Another common occurrence, that even Shiro couldn’t escape, was the fact that numbers all seemed to blend together after a while. Of course he could search his documents and discover that they had in fact ordered three boxes, but that would not have placated his boss.

“Why don’t you go check out the local distributor? They have all the documents on hand. Plus, you can discuss some of those timing logistics we discussed earlier?” Shiro smiled softly, reaching out to put a hand on Allura’s shoulder and give it a squeeze.

He absolutely loved his boss, and knew how much she relied on him in turn, but it was moments like these that he was eternally grateful that he worked for such an amazing person.

“Thanks Takashi~” Allura turned her gaze upwards and smiled softly, taking his words and calm demeanour to heart. Shiro could see how she pulled herself back together and headed off towards the front of the shop.

“I’ll be there for a couple of hours! Can you finish with the stock and organize it after you check those garments for me?” Allura shouted back over her shoulder, already throwing on her coat and opening up the shop door. A gust of wind instantly swirled around her, causing most of Allura’s sentence to be obscured.

“... lock… the door!” 

In a flourish, Allura departed as Shiro began to slowly unbutton his shirt, a giddy little thrill of excitement zipping up his spine at the anticipation of getting to try on a few of the beautiful lingerie garments.

It was definitely a good thing that Allura had locked the door!

  
  


~

  
  


Keith considered himself lucky in certain aspects; like the fact that he was pretty decent in school and had an epic wolf-dog. But accidentally spilling his water bottle all over his non-work clothes in the rush to leave was not one of his finer moments. The poor, sad elf would have to stay in his holiday work attire…

“Fuck…” Keith hung his head as he headed out of the breakroom and towards the service entrance, only to be quickly stopped by a familiar face.

“I’m not gonna ask, I’ll just assume something awful happened!” Hunk chuckled lightly, his good natured attitude instantly cheering Keith up. He gave the smaller man a pat on the shoulder before handing over a fairly large box. Keith raised an eyebrow in question, feeling the warmth through the bottom and wondering if it was what he thought it was.

“Hopefully this helps! Now go before Lance sees you, and accidentally signs his own death warrant!” Keith smiled, simply nodding his head in thanks as he headed out of the door to start his mission. 

Had Keith spent the rest of his shift thinking about the Gorgeous Business Man and became so incredibly distracted that Lance actually shooed him away and told him to end his shift early? Maybe…

The weather was a lot cooler than before, that crisp chill in the air usually signifying that snow was on the horizon. Keith breathed deeply, wrapping his leather jacket closer around his lithe frame and blushing about how silly an elf in leather looked.

It didn’t take long at all to head down the street only a few shops away before Keith stopped in front of the brand-new boutique. He had passed by it every day he worked a shift at the café, noticing the ‘For Sale’ sign and then the ‘Sold’ sign not long after. He wondered if it would be another antique store, adding to the twelve their little town already boasted.

Instead, and to Keith utter delight, it seemed to be a high end lingerie boutique that catered to inclusivity. They even had a pride flag sticker in their window that made Keith's heart swell. It was really nice to see, and if he was being honest, about damn time!

He pulled open the door to the shop, noticing that they hadn’t seemed to string up some sort of entrance alert, like a bell or buzzer for the arrival of customers. Keith wondered if maybe they weren’t open yet, since he hadn’t seen a sign, but the door wasn’t locked…

The interior of the shop was absolutely gorgeous, with a simple, yet intricate layout of garments that made Keith want to explore. He had always loved the idea of lingerie, and sexy bedroom attire in general, but never had the occasion to indulge. More specifically, the idea of seeing his  _ partner _ dressed in intricate lace and silk was enough to send Keith’s blood rushing south. The embarrassed elf cleared his throat, wondering where the staff were (Hello? Sexy strange man?) and wandered towards the back changing area. 

There were boxes on the floor… and that should have been Keith’s first clue that the shop was indeed not open for business quite yet. But his mind had been stuck on a loop since meeting the gorgeous Adonis, apparently having only one goal in mind. There was a sound, like something being dropped and the telltale  _ swoosh _ of change room drapery when the object of Keith’s internalized fantasies glided out with purposeful determination.

“Allura? You’re back early-” The man froze on the spot, eyes wide in surprise and then fear as he realized his mistake. Except, Keith couldn’t possibly see it as anything but perfect.

The man was dressed head to toe in bright red lingerie; sheer stockings were held up with delicate garter belts that hugged the man’s massive thighs beautifully. They continued up further still, wrapping around the Adonis’ waist, accentuating muscular abs and a sharp ‘V’ line down to-

“Oh…  _ Fuck _ ” Keith breathed out, barely managing to contain the moan on his lips as his eyes continued their descent. He wanted to look away, really he did, but instead the smitten elf got an eyeful of see-through lace panties containing a package that could only be described as festively impressive... And that was when Keith did moan, but not simply out of pleasure as the sight of black boxer briefs spoiled the beautiful view.

Somehow Keith’s gaze managed to rise upwards, following the crisscrossing straps on the sexy man’s body as they led to a bralette in the same design as the scandalous panties. Keith’s mouth watered and it felt like hours before his gaze finally rose enough to meet those startled grey eyes.

“Wa-” The man stammered, not bothering to hide himself in the least and Keith felt overwhelmingly compelled to move forward. It was only then did he seem to come to his senses.

“Oh, oh no- the door wasn’t locked? Oh, damn I’m so sorry!” Shiro turned to the side, but not in an attempt to hide the epicly sexy lingerie, but to obscure the high tech prosthetic that was in place of the man’s right arm.

Keith made the connection almost instantly.

“Don’t…” His voice was calm, yet clear and he watched the Adonis freeze once again, his face almost constricted with different emotions. Another indeterminate period of time passed with no words, yet Keith never looked away. This man was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, and there was no way Keith wouldn’t let him know it!

“I like the red… very festive for this time of year.” Keith’s voice was so damn steady, he had no clue how he managed to pull that off! But it seemed to do the trick, watching as the man instantly relaxed and turned back to face Keith.

“O-oh.. yes, um, I like red!” He blurt out, blushing just as crimson as the garment he was wearing and fuck if Keith didn’t think it was the cutest thing ever. He took another step forward, and when the man didn’t react, a few more until Keith was standing mere inches away.

“Can I touch?” Keith asked, his voice husky as he tried to stay composed but his brain was quickly faltering. The man nodded, his breath hitching at the request.

Keith reached out towards the man’s stomach, running his fingertips over the delicate lace bindings that connected the pretty little bralette down to his waist garter. It was soft, yet strong and Keith knew that the man wearing such a gorgeous garment was exactly the same.

“I’m Keith.” The sultry elf finally introduced himself, through hooded eyelashes and with a much firmer touch as the palm of his hand came to rest against the man’s rapidly beating chest. He swallowed comically and Keith couldn’t help but feel endeared.

“Shiro… My name’s Shiro.”

  
  


~

  
  


Shiro had died. One moment he was trying on his favourite piece of lingerie in the shop, the next he was being examined and groped by the world’s sexiest elf. Was this a fetish? Did Shiro accidentally fall asleep and discover he secretly had an elf fetish?!

‘I’m Keith’

Nope, it appeared that the large dork in lace actually had a ‘Keith’ fetish. 

Shiro’s throat felt dry and tacky, yet his blood was practically on fire in his veins. When was the last time someone had touched him like that? He could recall the extensive amount of help he needed for his physiotherapy after the accident, but those were professionals being  _ paid _ to help him.

Keith’s delicate fingers danced across Shiro’s body, following the lines of intricate lace before dipping down into the snug bands to touch his scarred skin. Shiro couldn’t help but shiver, a whimper subconsciously falling from his lips that he had failed to stifle.

“ _ Gorgeous _ ” The smaller man sighed, the midnight sky of his eyes practically swallowed by dilated pupils. Shiro wanted to ask what exactly he meant, if maybe Keith had also been interested in the red garment when his unspoken question was answered.

“This is going to sound cheesy and ridiculous, but honestly I don’t care…” Keith bit his lower lip between his teeth and sucked lightly, nearly giving Shiro an aneurysm in the process. He huffed out a hard breath and attempted to regain his composure as he looked down in unfounded excitement.

“Y-yeah?” Shiro’s voice was whisper quiet, so unsure of himself it nearly made him laugh. He couldn’t help but blush, ducking his head just as Keith moved both of his hands up and around Shiro’s neck to pull him down into a searing kiss.

Shiro’s brain really did shut off then as he actually whimpered, the sound so needy and wanton he was absolutely convinced that the astonishingly beautiful elf kissing him would pull away and leave. But no, the exact opposite in fact. Keith surged forward as if to drink down all the sounds of trepidation and worry coming from Shiro, getting rid of them and replacing those nasty emotions with ones of warmth and love.

_ Love _

It was ridiculous, he had literally just met this man, and barely spoke two words to him! But Shiro’s heart told him something completely different, and when Keith finally and reluctantly broke the kiss, he shocked Shiro with his next words.

“Do you believe… in love at first sight?” Keith’s words were sure and steady, as if he had simply asked Shiro for the time of day. 

There was a long pause, it wasn’t uncomfortable or worrisome, but the exact opposite. Shiro felt the beginning of a soft smile, his eyes practically sparkling with joy and really, he hadn’t been so incredibly happy in a long time.

He knew that words still eluded him, at least for the time being, so Shiro nodded his head vigorously in response.

“You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen, wearing the most gorgeous lingerie… Um, give me a second?” Keith rubbed the pads of his thumbs across Shiro’s cheek bones, giving him a peck on the lips before pulling out of the larger man’s arms and literally  _ running _ for the door. Shiro was a bit confused, but that sense of self doubt was nowhere to be seen.

_ Click _

“O-oh…” Shiro blushed a deep crimson when he realized it was the sound of the front door locking, it sent his blood rushing straight to his already quite hard southern region. Keith returned within moments, holding a large pastry box in his hands before striding back towards Shiro with confidence.

“I promised you a cookie didn’t I?” Keith grinned wickedly, his gaze drinking Shiro’s form in, a bit more slowly this time around. He cleared his throat, stepping close to Shiro then past him, grabbing his hand and heading for the open changeroom.

“I’ve already left my tips for the day on your front counter, so now I won’t feel so badly about getting a closer look at you, and that  _ outfit _ , Shiro~” 

The poor man could barely breathe, his cheeks so incredibly warm as Keith closed the thick drapery and placed the box of treats on top of a little nearby stool. Shiro, in all of his suaveness, eyed the box before licking his lips in anticipation.

“What sort of cookies?” The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them. But before he could run and hide, or kick himself for being super uncool, Shiro 's arms were suddenly full of Keith. The wicked little elf grinned before whispering mere inches from Shiro’s open mouth.

“Peppermint~”

  
  


~

  
  


The End (?)

  
  
  



End file.
